inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jordan Greenway
Midorikawa Ryuuji '''(Alien: '''Reize) (Dub: Jordan Greenway, 'Alien:'Janus) is een van de personages in de Inazuma Eleven games en anime. Hij was een middenvelder en de aanvoerder van Gemini Storm. Later werd hij een middenvelder voor Inazuma Japan. In GO is hij de secretaris van Hiroto. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2 *''Een koelbloedige jongen, die denkt dat degene die verliezen waardeloos zijn.'' Uiterlijk thumb|left|Greenway als Janus. In seizoen 2 stond Jordan's haar overeind en de vier dikke plukken haar die normaal gesproken over zijn voorhoofd vallen zijn nergens te bekennen en dus waarschijnlijk ook omhoog gezet. Hij heeft twee plukken bij zijn oren die naar de buitenkant wijzen. Zijn haarstijl wordt vaak vergeleken met een ijsje. In seizoen 3 draagt hij zijn haar in een paardenstaart, met vier dikke plukken haar die over zijn voorhoofd vallen, deze vormen een dubbele letter 'M'. Hij heeft een gebruinde huid en zwarte, redelijk scherpe ogen. Zijn normale kleding zijn een rood shirt met lange mouwen, met daarover heen een paars shirt dat veel weg heeft van een vest met korte mouwen. Hij draagt een groene broek die tot kniehoogte komt. In GO draagt hij een rode coltrui onder een licht lavendel kleurig jasje van een pak, met een blauwe broek en witte schoenen. Zijn haar is vastgebonden in een rommelige knot, wat een beetje te vergelijken is met zijn 'Janus' haarstijl. Karakter Jordans 'alien'-karakter, Janus, is trots en geeft de voorkeur aan om anderen te verwijzen als een lagere stand, vaak zonder rekening te houden met anderen. Zijn natuurlijke persoonlijkheid is aan de andere kant helder, vrolijk en hardwerkend. Hij verlangt ernaar om erg sterk te worden. Hij beweert later dat het hem een behoorlijke tijd geduurd had voordat hij zijn alien-karakter eindelijk ontwikkeld had, dit kwam waarschijnlijk aangezien dat karakter precies het tegenovergestelde was van zijn natuurlijke persoonlijkheid. Ondanks dat blijkt hij het erg leuk te vinden om bekende spreekwoorden en gezegden te gebruiken in beide persoonlijkheden. Recruiteren Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusa Je kan Janus recruiteren nadat je met hem in Kyoto gepraat hebt. Je moet hem eerst verslaan in Mr. Veteran's uitdagingsweb en daarna kan je hem selecteren in de machine. Nadat je een telefoontje gekregen hebt van Seymour Hillman, zal hij op een willekeurige plaats verschijnen rond Alpine, ergens bij de bomen. Hissatsu thumb|Midorikawa in de TCG. Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SC Astro beuk' *'SC Gaia Break' *'SC Kosmische Knal' *'DR Warp Drive' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SC Astro Beuk' *'SC Astro Gate' *'DR Warp Drive' *'DR Bliksem sprint' Inazuma Eleven 3 Janus vorm *'SC Astro Beuk' *'SC Astro Gate' *'SC Kosmische Knal' *'DR Warp Drive' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SC Fortissimo' *'SC Extend Zone' *'DR Sprint Warp' *'VD Deep Mist' Inazuma Eleven GO; Janus Form *'SC Extend Zone' *'DR Sprint Warp' *'VD Hunter's Net' Weetjes *'Midori' in Midorikawa betekent groen, wat een woordspeling is naar zijn haar. In de dub versies is zijn achternaam 'Greenway', wat ook weer een woordspeling naar zijn haar is. *Jordan was waarschijnlijk degene die bedacht om zichzelf en de andere van Aliea Academy 'Aliens' te noemen, alleen maar om zichzelf te amuseren. *Hij is de enige Aliea Academy-aanvoerder die niet als een spits gespeeld heeft. *Hij is 162 cm lang. *Jordan was de enige die met zijn schot het net heeft kapot gemaakt. Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Hout Personage Categorie:Aliea Gakuen Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Personages Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:Gemini Storm Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Verzet Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Inazuma Japan B Categorie:Man Categorie:Gods and Aliens